Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Return of the Signers
by ShadowSkiel
Summary: Minor AU, Minor Crossover, basic shippings. Logically a sequel to 5D's. Ultimaya Tzolk'in has reawaken, and is set on destroying the Crimson Dragon for good. This may bring Team 5D's and some new friends back together as a new adventure begins! Enjoy, Read and Review(I feed my life energy depends on reviews XD)!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I present you guys with Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Return of the Signers! As in minor AU and minor crossover…is timeline shifting, reviving Bruno and having younger Yugo in a story completey AU Arc-V crossover? Not really….

"Ultimaya Tzok'in….is the Crimson Dragon really an evil being?" A look-a-like Stardust questioned. "The dragon is our enemy. We outclass him 10 to 6…." A double headed Snake-like dragon responded. "We will defeat the signers….My brother was always less superior to me…."

"It is required. We must bring back the Signers." The Crimson Dragon roared to it's servants. "Our strength is low. The Dragons of Duel outnumber us." "That is why I'm reawaking another near god like being….and reviving the only soul I know able to handle it's power…" "The Star Eater is to dangerous…" "It's our only chance…..we have to take it." "I'm ready to return." The large red dragon pointed towards two smaller dragons. "They will assist you."

"Leo….did you use the money on the Water bottle supply again?" Leo shrugged at his sister. "The fact that Crow invited me to his team before he left means I need more water." "….." "Hey, what's that?" Leo pointed at a card on the table. He picked it up. "Life Stream Dragon? But I'm sure that's in my deck." He milled through his extra deck only to find no Life Stream. "Leo." Leo turned. "I think the Crimson Dragon is back," Luna said. "YAY! I WONDER HOW YUSEI WILL FEEL ABOUT HIS MILLON DOLLAR TATTOO RETURNING!" "Oh god, who told you that?"

"Yugo! Don't leave me!" Azure yelled at her…older brother. Yugo laughed in her concern. "C'mon, it's only a few rocks!" he said. "Shut up, Fusion." "….Hey what's that?" he questioned at two cards that had appeared. "What is that?" Azure questioned as they both grabbed one. The card's read the two names of Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "Uh….is this suppose to be awesome dragon synchro land?"

DUH….DUH…DUH! I'd put Yugo and my oc's age at about 9, Leo and Luna's same age in the orginal series at the start. I've read many fanfics were Azure's a signer dragon, same goes for Star Eater, so I wanted to add em, along with Clear Wing cause I'm using him with Ultimaya Tzolk'in. So it's Duel Dragons V.S Signer Dragons? Hmm….wonder how Beelze will like that. Also, since I need 3 extra marks….I'm going Eye, Body and Soul(similar to the heart, the foot holds it). See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"I honestly don't like this idea," Moonlight Rose Dragon responded. "I do. All of you will possess a human who can fight the Signers," Ultimaya Tzolk'in said. "Why do you hate the Crimson Dragon? Those dragons seem so much like some of us," Ancient Pixie Dragon questioned. "That is for me to know and you to lack knowledge of."

* * *

"Hey!" Crow responded towards Leo and Luna. He had happened to be in town at the time. "So, you up for some more Signer Dragon dueling?" Leo asked. "Yep!" Crow responded. "You two can duel, I'm not really into it," Luna said. Suddenly the marks returned. "What the?"

* * *

"So Jack, your mark also returned?" Akiza questioned over the phone. "Yep. Red Dragon Archfiend is back." "You never lost him." "…."

* * *

"Ugh…." Bruno groaned as he woke up. Wait what? Wasn't he like dead? Bruno looked around. A card was on the floor. He picked it up only to read the name. "Who names a card "Star Eater"!? That just sounds freaking wrong. What if it eats the sun?" he only then noticed his arm having a mark.

* * *

"Yugo!" Azure cried. "Yeah?" Yugo questioned. "Who's that?" Azure asked, pointing behind Yugo. He turned to stare to. What appeared to have been the human form of Earthbound Immortal Uru glared. "I challenge you to a duel," she muttered, pointing at Azure. Azure's duel disk formed as did Uru's as their duel began. "Just one thing, who are you?" Azure questioned. Uru smirked. "My name is suppose to be Uru, but you shall know me better as Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon!" she said. "Duel!" both duelists shouted.

* * *

DUEL!  
Azure V.S Earthbound Immortal Uru

4000-4000

"I will begin!" Azure yelled. "I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue! I set a card facedown and end my turn!" "Very well," Uru said, drawing. "I summon forth Elemental HERO Prisma! I active it's effect and send to the graveyard 1 Dark Magican Girl!" Uru said. "I use my spell card, The Eye of Timeaus!" Uru yelled. "Come forth mighty warrior! Show your strength! Go, Dark Magican Girl the Dragon Knight! I active it's effect! I think I'll target your Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Uru pointed. "I active my trap card, Divine Wrath!" Azure said. "It negates your monster's effect and destorys that monster!" Azure smiled. Uru raised an eyebrow at this duelist's skills. "I end my turn."

* * *

"Ok! I equip the card Wonder Wand to my Maiden! I'll use Wonder Wand's effect! Now Maiden's effect actives! I summon from my deck, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" "_Is it time?_" Uru thought.

* * *

**0_0 I swear Azure is NOT a mary sue. She's just a good duelist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I GOTTA REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

* * *

"Ok! Now I normal summon my monster Majestic Mech Ohka! I can do this but it is sent to the graveyard at the end of the turn! I equip my spell card, Synchro Boost, to Maiden! Her level goes up by 1 and she gains 500 attack! Now I'm tuning my Maiden with Okha! Arise, Sun Dragon Inti!" Azure yelled. "Get em!" Yugo shouted. "….So not into a Signer Dragon. What a failure move," Uru thought. "Attack Uru directly!" Azure shouted to her Sun Dragon. "Go! Sun Sprial!" Inti attacked, lowering Uru's life points greatly(Inti: ATK 3000. Uru:LP 4000. 4000-3000=1000. Uru: LP 1000). "It is my turn now," Uru said. "I use my card, Destiny Draw. By discarding my Destiny HERO Malicous, I can draw 2 cards." "Azure! Can't that monster banish itself to summon another one of itself from the deck?" Yugo questioned. "Yeah." Azure had a scared look on her face. She just then thought something. She had forgot to attack with Blue-Eyes! "Malicous' effect actives. I summon 1 from my deck in defense positon. Now I active my Quickdraw Synchron's effect. I discard Red Eyes B. Chick to summon it. Now I normal summon my Galaxy Serpant." "_This means trouble!_" Yugo thought. "I tune my Galaxy Serpant to my D Hero Malicous! Come forth dragon of duel, Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon!" Uru yelled. "I equip Axe of Despair to Blackfeather! Now attack Inti!" Inti disappeared with Azure's Life Points dropping(Azure's LP: 4000 Inti's ATK: 3000 Blackfeather's ATK: 3800 3800-3000=800. Azure's LP: 3200). Azure smirked as she drew. "I summon my White Stone of Legend! Now I tune it to my Blue-Eyes! Fly forth mighty beast, break your seal! Arise fierce dragon! I call to battle, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" Azure-Eyes flew roaring. Suddenly Azure felt pain. An eye shaped mark formed on her arm. "_So it is a signer dragon…_" Uru thought. "You can not defeat my Dragon. Your attack is that of a UTOPIA'S!" "You think so! I play my spell card, Blustering Winds! Azure-Eye's attack goes up to 3500! Now attack Blackfeather!" "WHAT?" Uru responded. "I active my spell card, Negate Attack! Now I active my other spell card, Double or Nothing! If my monster's attack is Negated, It can attack again with double it's attack! Go, attack the duel dragon!" Azure-Eyes defeated Blackfeather, making Uru's life points shoot down to zero.

DUEL!

WINNER: AZURE

"You may have won this time, Signer, but next time shall be a different duel!" Uru said before vanishing. "Azure…..your a signer?" Yugo questioned. Azure looked at the mark on her arm. "I guess I am," she said. "Maybe I'm one to!" Yugo shouted, smiling. "Maybe you are! But…..wasn't that Uru?" Azure said. Yugo tilted his head. "Uru? Isn't that the name of the spider nazca line?" He said. "Yes, and also the name of the Immortal. I've heard they take human form to do things from time to time, and I remember seeing Uru. She's possessed." Yugo responded with a 0_0 face. "I don't know what's going on, but I think we should see if there are other signers," Azure suggested. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

* * *

**Yugo your going to be my Leo!~**

**Yugo: WHAT?**

**:3**

**Lester: Hey, I got a pation!**

**Leo: It was my idea!**  
**For what?**  
**Leo: 6D's. AS IN ANOTHER SEQUAL!**  
**Can I see?**  
**Leo: sure.**

**Ok, so you, Z-One and Kalin signed it.**

**Lester: On the back!**  
**And Lester….you guys aren't going to make an entire series with 4 signatures.**

**Lester: I was offered the chance to screw over Princess Mononoke!**  
**I love that movie!**

**Lester: I TOOK LE CHANCE!**

**Yuri: And I'm stuck watching him -_-**

**Well….adios**

**Yugo: -_- what episode did you become a signer?**

**Leo: 142.**

**Yugo: ….**


	4. Chapter 4

Uru glanced at her friend. Beelze had possesed Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua. "You found a signer?" he questioned. "Yes, it appears at least 1 more mark has appeared. I believe two more signer dragons have been found." "What about the signer that you dueled's brother?" "I suspect that is a different dragon. I've heard rumors about a certain other duelist gaining a dragon with Fusion in it's name, along with another getting one with XYZ." "What about rituals?" "Everyone but Nekroz and Gishkis suck." "Better words have never been spoken," Ccarayhua smirked at his own comment.

* * *

Yusei zipped down the street. It had been a while since he was on a duel runner. "Hey." Yusei turned at the voice. Earthbound Immortal Cusillu was right behind, on a duel runner with the same base as the rest of the Immortals. His voice had a lower tone then normal, and he just seemed more serious than the normally childish monkey line. "Wanta duel?" Cusillu said. "…" before Yusei could respond Cusillu yelled, "Well we are dueling anyways!"

DUEL!

Yusei Fudo V.S Earthbound Immortal Cusillu

4000-4000

"I hate you," Yusei said. "I get that comment a lot from Ccarayhua! Or at least use to," Cusillu was starting to creep Yusei out. He'd first meet the monkey who had claimed to be the Immortal while riding, noticing an extremely pissed off Ccarayhua yelling at him. Cusillu was always…idiotic. "Since your being so quite, I'll start it off!" Cusillu yelled. "I call forth Cyber Dragon Core! Core's effect actives, and I add Cyber Network to my hand! I set two cards and pass my turn!" "I draw," Yusei commented. "I active Foolish Burial to send my Speed Warrior to my graveyard and summon Junk Synchron. The effect actives bringing back my Speed Warrior." "Your going for Junk Warrior?" Cusillu said. "I set a card and end my turn." Cusillu looked, questioning. "I summon my Cyber Dragon Drei and use Polymerization. Go, Cyber Twin Dragon." Cusillu said. "I end my turn." "Why did you not attack?" Yusei questioned. "I don't really know." Cusillu said. "Guess I was feeling nice." "I summon Delta Flyer. I tune my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior! Go, Junk Warrior! I now tune my Junk Warrior and Delta Flyer! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said. "Nice move!" Cusillu replied. That was creepy…..

* * *

Ccarayhua walked slowly, looking around. "Oh T.G. player, I'm coming for you and I'm happy to destory you," Ccarayhua said. "Sure Bruno, you never fought me, but I have something to settle with your Quasar spammer synchro god of a spellcaster…."

* * *

**OOOOOOO Ccarayhua doesn't like Libraian! I CAN'T SPELL :3 But yeah, nobody really likes Quasars unless they are your Quasar so I get where the lizard's coming from.**


	5. Chapter 5

"…" 'revived' Lester walked along. Well….Void Ogre dragon taking over Lester at least…close enough? "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you Void?" a younger boy stood in a cornor. Lester turned. "Oh great Archfiend, who did you take?" Archfiend smirked. "I don't know much. His name is Shun. I really just took him because I liked his deck." "….You liked his deck." "Yep." "You took someone over because you liked HIS DECK!?" "Did I piss you off~" Lester/Void facepalmed. "…." "At least we aren't immortals."

* * *

"Hello, duelist." Ccarayhua said. "Who's there?" Bruno questioned. Ccarayhua showed himself. "Just your normal immortal….Duel me now." "Your quite commandy, aren't you?" "Stop acting like Navi, b****." "…." "Well duel?" "Fine."

DUEL!  
Bruno V.S Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!

4000-4000

"I set a card and end my turn." Ccarayhua said.

* * *

"Hello….signer…." Shun said. "Who the hell are you?" Azure yelled. "Nobody you should care about…..I want to duel your brother." Yugo gulped. "I don't like this…." Yugo said. "I'll tag duel with my brother!" Azure screamed. "Then I'll join Archie's side…." Lester/Void said.

DUEL!

AZURE AND YUGO V.S SHUN AND LESTER(too lazy for last names or insert Aporia here)

8000-8000

"I'll lead!" Shun/Archfiend said. "I summon RaidRaptors – Vanishing Lanius! It's effect actives! I summon my RaidRaptors – Vanishing Lanius! I active my other Vanishing Lanius' effect to summon RaidRaptors – Impale Lanius! Go, I build the overlay network. XYZ Summon! Go, RaidRaptors – Rise Falcon!" "It's attack…." Yugo stated. "IT'S OVER 1!" Azure yelled. "Ending my turn." Shun/Archfiend replied.

"My turn!" Azure responded. "Because I lack a monster of my field yet you have a monster, I can summon from my hand Photon Thrasher! I summon Supay and equip it with Synchro Boost! Now tune! Call forth descending moon! Go, Moon Dragon Quilla!" The dragon roared as it entered the field, as if it was showing it was superior attack wise to Rise Falcon by 2400, a lot compared to what Quilla tended to have. "I end my turn!"

* * *

**Sorry for not doing well…..Fire Ant insertthinghere for Inti. I forgot honestly. So here's a question, what deck should Azure play later, stay as Inca/Dragons or pick up one of these 3 choices; Nekroz, Ice Barrier or Dragon Rulers? Also, XYZ are summoned but only Shun/Archfiend and whoever else comes with an XYZ will. Please review, I live on em!**


End file.
